simpsonsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Clown mit der Biedermaske
Der Clown mit der Biedermaske ist die zwölfte Episode der ersten Staffel. Kent Brockman, Richter Roy Snyder und Scott Christian haben ihre ersten Auftritte in dieser Episode. Kelsey Grammer debütiert als Tingeltangel-Bob. Inhalt Tafelgags * D: Sie lachen über mich, nicht mit mir. Sie lachen mich aus, nicht an. (Untertitel) * US: They are laughing at me not with me Couchgag Die Familie rennt herein und drängt sich auf die Couch. Maggie wird in die Luft geschleudert und Marge fängt sie mit den Händen auf. Handlung Bart, Lisa und Maggie schauen sich die Fernseh-Show von Krust,y dem Clown an. Während der Show wird ein widerwilliger und unglücklicher Tingeltangel-Bob aus einer Kanone geschossengestartet. Marge wird durch die "unnötige Gewalt" in der Serie verletzt, aber Lisa weist darauf hin, dass Zeichentrickfilme, die für Erwachsene bestimmt sind zur besten Sendezeit laufen. Marge ruft an und bittet Homer, ein Eis zu kaufen. Homer ist misstrauisch und schaudert, als er erfährt, dass Patty und Selma später vorbeikommen, um Dias ihres Urlaubs zu zeigen. Homer geht auf dem Weg nach Hause zum Kwik-E-Mart, um Eis zu kaufen. Während er dort ist, wird er Zeuge eines Überfalls. Er erkennt Krusty als Täter. In Krustys Wohnung entspannt sich dieser mit einem Drink, als ein SWAT-Team durch seine Tür stürmt und ihn in Gewahrsam nimmt. Auf der Polizeistation identifiziert Homer Krusty als den bewaffneten Räuber. Homer kommt endlich nach Hause, gerade als Patty und Selma die Slideshow beenden und dankbar dafür sind, einmal die langweilige Betrachtung verpasst zu haben. Dann kommt der Nachrichtenbericht über Krustys Verhaftung auf Sendung Bart ist am Boden zerstört, dass sein Idol Krusty so etwas hätte tun können. In den Nachrichten berichtet Kent Brockman über den bevorstehenden Prozess und die Geschichte von Krusty, dem Clown, einschließlich der Tatsache, dass Krusty einen Schrittmacher hat. Reverend Lovejoy fordert eine öffentliche Verbrennung aller Krusty-Produkte. Am nächsten Tag, als Krusty die Stufen zum Gerichtsgebäude hinaufgeht, sehen Bart und Lisa ungläubig zu. Der Mann, den sie sehen, ist ganz anders als der Clown im Guady-Outfit im Fernsehen; dieser Krusty ist ungeschminkt und trägt eine Gefängnisuniform mit kleinen Füßen. Im Gerichtssaal während des Prozesses weist Homer als Zeuge auf Krusty als Räuber hin. Später im Haus sammeln Homer und Marge alle Krusty-Produkte im Haus und gehen zur öffentlichen Verbrennung. Eine böse Überraschung beobachtet Bart, als der Warenhaufen in Flammen aufgeht. Am nächsten Tag der Verhandlung wird enthüllt, dass Krusty Analphabet ist. Die Beweise, die Krusty identifizieren sollen, sind Wettscheine, was darauf hindeutet, dass Krusty den Raub begangen hat, da dieser Beweis in Verbindung mit einer Überprüfung von Krustys Finanzen zeigt, dass er rücksichtslos viel Geld bei Sportveranstaltungen verloren hat, was Krusty zugibt. Später trifft die Jury einen Schuldspruch. Im Haus der Simpsons schauen sich Lisa und Maggie nun Tingeltangel-Bob an, der jetzt im Fernsehen für Krustys Show verantwortlich ist. Er verspricht, dass, während die Show lehrreicher sein wird, es die populäre The Itchy & Scratchy-Show behalten wird. Als Bart hereinkommt und das sieht, ist er aufgebracht. Er erzählt Lisa, dass er glaubt, Krusty sei unschuldig und er überzeugt Lisa, Krustys Unschuld zu beweisen. Bart und Lisa gehen zum Kwik-E-Mart, um das Verbrechen durch die Überwachungskamera zu untersuchen. Lisa erkennt schnell, dass Krusty nicht der Räuber ist, weil dieser den Mikrowellenherd an der Kasse benutzt hat, um einen Burrito zu erhitzen, der ein Warnsignal für die Herzschrittmacher-Benutzer enthält. Er erinnert daran, dass er Krusty eine Genesungskarte geschickt hat vor ein paar Jahren, als er einen Herzinfarkt erlitt und einen Herzschrittmacher installiert hatte. Sie erinnert sich auch an Krustys Analphabetismus, während der Räuber die Zeitschrift The Spirngfield Review of Books gelesen hat. Als sie diese beiden Hinweise erfährt, erkennt sie, dass Bart Recht hatte und akzeptiert die Tatsache, dass Krusty für ein Verbrechen verhaftet wurde, das er nicht begangen hat. Lisa fragt ihn, ob Krusty Feinde hat, die ihn verhaftet sehen wollen. Bart kennt keine Feinde, aber Krustys bester Freund, Tingeltangel-Bob, kann helfen. Die Szene wechselt zu Tingeltangel-Bob, der seine Show beendet und der Crew erzählt, dass er für eine Weile alleine sein möchte, da er immer noch wegen Krustys Verurteilung deprimiert ist. Als er in seine Garderobe geht, verwandelt sich sein Schluchzen in finsteres Gelächter. Im TV-Studio besuchen Bart, Lisa und Maggie Tingeltangel-Bob, er entlässt sie, weil seine Show bald beginnt, aber er bietet ihnen Freikarten an. In Bobs Garderobe bemerken sie seine enormen Füße. Im Publikum beobachtet ein sichtlich betrübter Bart die Show. Als Tingeltangel-Bob Barts Traurigkeit bemerkt, lädt er ihn auf die Bühne für ein neues psychologisches Segment namens Choices. Auf der Bühne enthüllt Bart Tingeltangel-Bobs Taten. Wissenswertes Diese Episode markiert den Beginn einer langen Feindschaft zwischen Bart und Tingeltangel-Bob. Dies ist die zweite und letzte Episode, die Chief Wiggum mit brauner Haut und schwarzen Haaren zeigt (der erste ist Bart köpft Oberhaupt), obwohl er später in mehreren Episoden aus Staffel 3 wieder mit schwarzen Haaren gezeigt wird. Die ganze Idee hinter den Itchy & Scratchy Cartoons ist nichts anderes als eine "extrem gewalttätige" Version der alten Tom & Jerry Cartoons. Ihre Namen wurden jedoch von der Karikatur "Pixie & Dixie" aus dem Jahr 1958 inspiriert. Musik Als Bart und Lisa beim Tatort eintreffen, ist die Titelmusik von der US-amerikanischen Fernsehserie "Mission: Impossible" zu hören. Tingeltangel-Bob singt das Lied "Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye" von Cole Porter aus dem Jahr 1944. Anspielungen Chief Wiggums Befehl in der Originalversion - "Send in the clowns" ist eine Anspielung auf das gleichnamige Lied von Stephen Sondheim aus dem Musical "A Little Night Music" (1973). Tingeltangel-Bob liest seinem Publikum aus dem Roman "Der Mann mit der eisernen Maske" von Alexandre Dumas vor. en:Krusty Gets Busted es:Krusty Gets Busted fr:Un clown à l'ombre it:Krusty va al fresco ja:クラスティは強盗犯？ pl:Krusty Gets Busted pt:Krusty se machuca Kategorie:Episoden